The Forgotten one
by i might be crazy
Summary: Life started as normal in Death city, the birds chirped, the sun yawned as it rose over the horizon, the students of the DWMA getting ready for another day of school and the teachers preparing the days lessons. Yep. Everything was normal… so far.
1. intro

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

* * *

><p><strong>The Forgotten one<strong>

_**Chapter one**_

_**Intro**_

Life started as normal in Death city, the birds chirped, the sun yawned as it rose over the horizon, the students of the DWMA getting ready for another day of school and the teachers preparing the days lessons. Yep. Everything was normal… so far.

Little did the people of Death city know that today was the starting point of a deadly adventure. The students weren't the only ones waking from a slumber. But something dark and ancient was stirring in the depths of the school known as the DWMA.

Little did they know I was about to awaken.

* * *

><p>I know it is short but it is just the intro<br>please review


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

* * *

><p><strong>The Forgotten one<strong>

_**Chapter two**_

_**The awakening**_

Dr. Stein was dissecting some innocent creature. Maka was taking notes. Soul was asleep. Death the Kid was making sure he was symmetric. Liz was painting her nails. Patty was making a giraffe. Tsubaki was worrying because Black Star was skipping class. Yep. Everything was normal… so far.

But right as Dr. Stein was about to make the first cut in his dissection an alarm went off. It sounded like the alarm next to your bed but a thousand times louder. Every one put their hands over their ears hoping to block out the sound. But it didn't help. All the mirrors in the school went black and a clock appeared on its surface. With the words "Do not forget the forgotten". The clocks started to count down and when they reached twelve the alarm stopped. Everyone was confused, everyone except Lord Death.

Lord Death barged out of the death room and was moving down the hall as fast as he could. Not stopping when the students and teachers were asking him what that was about. Knowing something serious was happening, Maka, Soul, Dr. Stein, Tsubaki, Death the kid, and Liz and Patty skipped the questioning and followed Lord Death. Well Patty was being dragged behind them asking questions, but still.

Soon the people thinned to no one and the only noise was their feet hitting the ground in their fast pace. They had started down the stairs into the dungeon before Lord Death said a word "You should best be prepared for a fight if need be". Not questioning his best judgment the weapons turned into their weapon forms and was wielded by their meister, except Tsubaki who was wielded by Dr. Stein because Black Star wasn't there.

They progressed down farther than most of them had been before. Some of them realized they were below where the kishen was held for eight hundred years. They kept going down until there were no stairs left but Lord Death kept moving through the darkness going to the back end of the dungeon. Where there should have been a wall there was an ancient metal door covered in chains and locks. But on these locks were clocks like the ones that appeared on the mirrors. The locks came undone when Lord Death touched them but he did not enter yet. He turned around and faced the group. "What lies behind this door could either be the greatest foe we have ever faced or the best ally we could ever have. He has been imprisoned here for eight hundred years but it was of his own demand he was imprisoned here. This imprisonment might have saved his life and mind or it could have let the madness fester and boil making him deadlier than the kishen. Be prepared for anything." And with that he opened the door.

Behind the door was a vast room. There were two staircases leading down to the floor of the room and at the far end of the room was a web of chains wrapping around each other and everything in the room. In the middle of it all was a big wad of chains in the shape of a human with more of the weird locks holding it in place. The group started down the stairs and a moan was released from the wad of chains. Lord Death let out a sigh of relief after hearing this. When they reached the wad the group got in a good fighting position and Lord Death reached out and touched the wad. It started to unravel and a humanoid figure, shrouded in a black cloak, dropped from the wad of chains. Before it could hit the ground Lord Death caught it and set it on its feet. It stood wobbling and uneasy for a minute before it reached up and removed the hood revealing the face of a boy. His Face was pale and he had messy pitch black hair. His eyes were a very dark shade of green and he appeared to be the age of the rest of the group, minus Lord Death and Dr. Stein. He looked up at Lord Death and said "I have conquered the madness. Father"

* * *

><p>who saw that coming? anybody? oh well<br>Please review


	3. The Forgotten vs Black Star

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Claimer: I OWN THE FORGOTTEN

* * *

><p><strong>The Forgotten one<strong>

_**Chapter three**_

_**New Kid vs. Black Star**_

And that is how it began. Over the next week The Forgotten started to become part of everyone's lives. He joined the DWMA and was in the group's class. He even became part of the group of friends. It was like he was just a normal kid. Or so it seemed.

Since he had awakened from his slumber not a single kishen had shown their face, it was like they were hiding from him. Or was it something else they were hiding from.

Black Star hadn't been seen for the past week and Lord Death said he had been sent off on a special mission for him. He was due back today and everyone knows what Black Star likes to do to new kids. Let us see what happens. For not even I know.

The time now it noon and Black Star will be back any minute now. The forgotten is nervous because he knows Black Star will want to fight him. I wonder what will happen. I wonder…

*SLAM*

The door was just kicked open and all eyes are turning to the doorway which is now occupied by Black Star. I bet he is going to challenge him to a fight and gloat about ho…

"It is I Black Star. I am back from my mission which none of you knew about because it was so secret. Not even Tsubaki knew about it." Black Star is yelling. And he hasn't stopped yet. "Hey new kid! Don't feel bad when I beat you later! I am just so big of a man that no one could!" how did I know he was going to say that…

(later outside the school)

The rest of the day had gone by with minimal disturbances. Now it is the end of the day and the forgotten is standing in the yard of the school. I should get a good feel for the surroundings before the fight starts. The school is to the right of the forgotten. Black Star is dead ahead. There is a big group of people standing in a circle around the two. Let the fight begin.

Black Star started to move… Wait were did he go. The forgotten is just as confused as I am. He is looking around for the other kid. Wait I think I know where he…

*CRACK*

Blood is spat out of the forgotten's mouth. We are both in pain. Black Star had come down behind him and punched him right in the back. Now it is our turn. The forgotten is turning into his weapon form. A black suit of armor with no openings except a mouth like spot, it is covered in spikes. "Blood Resonance. Son of Death's Mad Meister." Now it is my turn to play. The armor starts to glow black and I come into existence. Now I can have some fun. There is no way for him to beat us. No way at all. We absorbed kishen madness so long ago. I took his and absorbed it into me to save him. Now I use it as power now I exist.

I charge forward with such great speed and force Black Star doesn't even see it coming. I rip my claw like hands through his arm knowing I had scratched the bone and before he could make any reaction I open the jaw piece on the armor and shoot out a long tentacle like tongue and wrap it around him breaking a rib or two. Now I hurl him at the school. And like the fight is over. The forgotten changes back to human form and I lose my existence yet again.

* * *

><p>the story is narrated by The Forgotten's madness. got that<br>please review


End file.
